She won't be an archaeologist!
by ladymisteria
Summary: Nella vita di ogni genitore arriva il momento di decidere come educare i propri figli...


Il Dottore aprì l'ennesima porta del TARDIS, trovando solamente un'altra stanza deserta ad accoglierlo.

Sbuffò, ripromettendosi di ridurre i luoghi in cui Siria poteva nascondersi.

«Potresti anche darmi una mano, lo sai?» borbottò a mezza voce, in direzione del TARDIS.

Una porta metallica di fronte a lui si aprì.

«Grazie mille, vecchia mia».

Da lì poteva andare solamente in biblioteca, in piscina, nel salottino o in dispensa.

Siria non poteva che essere in una di quelle quattro stanze.

Rimase fermo in mezzo al corridoio, indeciso.

La bambina aveva mostrato più di una volta di avere un carattere molto simile a quello di River.

Questo avrebbe potuto portarlo a scegliere di controllare in biblioteca...

...Se sua figlia non avesse alternato i giorni in cui correva per il TARDIS impugnando una pistola immaginaria, con quelli in cui si barricava letteralmente nella sua cameretta, smontando e rimontando ogni singolo oggetto racchiuso in essa.

Esattamente come lui.

E se quel giorno fosse stata incline a quel genere di comportamento?

Sicuramente la piscina avrebbe rappresentato più attrattive di qualunque biblioteca esistente.

Si grattò nervosamente la guancia.

Non poteva di certo chiedere aiuto a River...

Era capace di fargli rimpiangere un'intera flotta Dalek!

Sbuffò di nuovo.

Come se fosse colpa sua se… _smarriva_ regolarmente la figlia tra le stanze e i corridoi del TARDIS!

Il suo sguardo saettò dalla porta della biblioteca a quella della piscina.

«Un aiuto sarebbe molto gradito» mormorò stizzito.

Neanche a farlo apposta, improvvisamente dalla biblioteca provenne una sofisticata melodia.

Il Dottore alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Giornata "River".

Aprì la porta di slancio.

«Eccoti qui, piccola birb… _Ciao River_ ».

Perfetto.

Dalla padella alla brace.

River Song alzò gli occhi sull'uomo, immediatamente imitata dalla piccola Siria, seduta tra lei e un voluminoso libro rilegato in pelle marrone.

«Ciao Dolcezza» replicò River, divertita.

Siria sorrise radiosa, agitando la manina.

«Ciao papà!».

Il Dottore fece un sorriso stiracchiato, pensando rapidamente.

Forse, se la bambina non aveva raccontato alla madre di come lui l'avesse accidentalmente persa mentre andavano a colazione, poteva avere ancora qualche possibilità di cavarsela.

«A quanto sembra… Hai _di nuovo_ perso nostra figlia».

Il Dottore si esibì nella migliore delle sue espressioni offese.

«Come puoi pensare una cosa del genere?! Noi stavamo… _Giocando a nascondino!_ » mentì.

«Giocando a nascondino... Ma davvero?»

River guardò scettica il Dottore.

Poi rivolse il suo sguardo alla figlia, che per tutta risposta sorrise ancora di più, annuendo allegramente.

«Visto? Che ti dicevo?» esclamò l'uomo, annotandosi mentalmente di portare Siria dal venditore di cioccolato galattico più vicino.

River baciò la figlia tra i riccioli biondi.

«Non dovresti proteggere così spudoratamente tuo padre, tesoro» sussurrò, sorridendo.

Il Dottore non replicò nemmeno, troppo preso dal libro tra le mani della moglie.

«Cos'è?» domandò incuriosito.

«Ho pensato di leggere un buon libro a Siria, mentre tu eri impegnato nella ricerca».

«Avresti potuto dirmi che era con te» borbottò il Dottore.

« _E barare a nascondino?_ » ghignò River.

L'uomo finse di non aver sentito.

«" _Archeologia nel 51° secolo_ "» lesse, sollevando la copertina del volume.

«E tu questo lo definiresti un buon libro? Tanto varrebbe leggerle " _Cappuccetto Azzurro_ " _!_ »

«Rosso» lo corresse River.

«Come?»

«La favola. E' "Cappuccetto Rosso", non azzurro».

L'uomo fece un gesto di stizza.

«Poco importa. Si tratta comunque di riempirle la testa di…. _Cianfrusaglie!_ ».

River posò il libro accanto a sé, fece scendere Siria dalle sue ginocchia e si alzò, fronteggiando il marito.

«Quindi l'archeologia rientra tra le _cianfrusaglie?_ »

«Ovviamente».

Siria, intanto, si arrampicò sulla poltrona lasciata libera dalla madre, rimanendo a fissare i genitori estasiata.

Li trovava semplicemente superbi.

Entrambi.

Quando si punzecchiavano a vicenda o battibeccavano, poi, erano davvero divertenti.

E la cosa avveniva con una certa regolarità.

« _Io_ sono un'archeologa, _Dolcezza_ »

«E la cosa mi fa rabbrividire ogni volta che me lo ricordi, tesoro».

River aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Ma non sei stato tu a lasciarmi un biglietto nel diario con il recapito del professore a cui rivolgermi per iscrivermi a quella facoltà, subito dopo Berlino?» chiese, fingendo di non ricordare.

«Sì, beh… Era una cosa completamente…».

Il Dottore si schiarì la voce.

Come controbattere?

«Siria non sembra disdegnare questo tipo di lettura, comunque» aggiunse River, trionfante.

«Certo che no! Oggi è in giornata "Imitiamo la mamma"! Ci manca solo che si metta in testa di voler un rossetto allucinogeno o un Manipolatore del Vortice...» aggiunse l'uomo, rabbrividendo.

«Vorresti farmi credere che se invece fosse in giornata "Imitiamo il papà", preferirebbe leggere il codice base dell'universo e trattati di fisica quantistica, magari chiudendosi nella sua cameretta per costruire il suo personalissimo cacciavite sonico?» domandò River, curiosa.

«E' probabile» soffiò il Dottore, in tono di sfida.

River fece spallucce.

«Perfetto. Sia come vuoi».

L'uomo la guardò diffidente.

«Che vuoi dire?» chiese cauto.

«Le insegneremo a turno quello che sappiamo. In base alla giornata. Sarà lei a scegliere a cosa appassionarsi di più, una volta cresciuta».

Il Dottore fissò la donna, orripilato.

Prese la figlia in braccio, quasi volerla proteggere dalle folli intenzioni di River.

« _Ma così c'è il 50% di probabilità che voglia diventare anche lei un'archeologa!_ » sbottò, scioccato.

«Già. E il 50% di probabilità che invece scelga un'altra strada».

Il Dottore storse il naso.

«Davvero non capisco cosa tu abbia contro gli archeologi, Dottore» disse River, esasperata.

L'uomo emise uno sbuffo divertito.

«Stai scherzando, non è vero? Gli archeologi sono tutti così… _pieni di loro stessi!_ Convinti di sapere ogni cosa, solo perché nella loro vita non hanno saputo fare altro che studiare su noiosissimi libri qualcosa che invece merita di essere vissuto. Giocano con assurdi strumenti e…».

Si schiarì la voce, imbarazzato.

«Voglio dire… _La maggior parte_ di loro è così. Non proprio _tutti_. Insomma, alcuni sanno essere molto professionali, seri…».

Si guardò intorno nervosamente, mentre Siria - tra le sue braccia - rideva divertita.

«No, te ne prego, continua tesoro. Esponi pure il tuo pensiero sugli archeologi. Prometto che non mi offenderò» disse River, sorridendo.

Il Dottore si schiarì nuovamente la voce.

E lui che voleva solamente fare colazione con Siria!

«Sì, beh… Non è importante» borbottò alla fine.

«Lo penso anche io. Torniamo a parlare di faccende più serie, che ne dici?» incalzò la donna, tornando a sedersi.

Il Dottore scosse il capo.

«Siria è libera di fare ciò che più le piace. Che sia l'interessarsi alla tecnologia sonica, all'archeologia o…»

«Posso andare anche io a Stormcage? Mamma dice sempre che era divertente!» chiese la bambina, entusiasta.

River mascherò la sua risata con un colpo di tosse.

Il Dottore le scoccò un'occhiata significativa.

Il genere di occhiata che diceva tacitamente: "Questa - è - tutta - colpa - tua".

«Preferirei di no, Siria. E sono sicuro che anche tua madre sarà d'accordo con me. _Per una volta_ ».

River annuì.

«Sì, tesoro. Stormcage è fuori discussione».

La bambina sembrò un po' delusa, ma annuì a sua volta.

«Almeno mi ci porterai una volta, papà? Solo una!» implorò Siria, guardando il padre con gli occhi spalancati di desiderio.

L'uomo sorrise alla bambina.

«Certo, Siria. E una volta lì, la mamma potrà mostrarti la cella da cui fuggiva regolarmente» aggiunse, serafico.

River assottigliò gli occhi.

«Ti odio» sibilò.

«No, non è vero» rise Siria.

Il Dottore fece la linguaccia alla moglie.

«Visto? Impara in fretta, esattamente come te» disse poi, orgoglioso.

«Ad ogni modo - per quello che mi riguarda - permetterò a Siria di interessarsi all'archeologia solo se il TARDIS decidesse di esplodere. E dato che ho personalmente controllato che non ci fosse alcun tipo di…».

Venne interrotto dal suono della campana del TARDIS.

«Stavi dicendo?» domandò innocente River.

«Ma non è possibile! Ho controllato giusto ieri che tutto fosse a posto. Ho anche ridotto il rischio di un sovraccarico elettrico!» esclamò il Dottore.

«Avrai pasticciato come tuo solito» disse River, sorniona.

Si alzò, tendendo le braccia.

«Lascia pure Siria qui con me. Suppongo avrai bisogno di entrambe le mani libere e di un ampio… _raggio d'azione_ » continuò poi, soave.

Il Dottore lasciò la figlia nelle mani di River.

«Giusto. Allora vado a dare un'occhiata. Sono sicuro che questo non ha alcuna relazione con quanto ho appena detto. Si tratta puramente di una coincidenza!» esclamò, precipitandosi alla porta.

«Non ne dubito, Dolcezza».

Il Dottore annuì, poi sparì velocemente nel corridoio.

River attese di non udire più i suoi passi, poi guardò la figlia con aria complice.

«Da brava, Siria. Ora dì con la mamma: "Grazie Idris"».


End file.
